Urinary tract infection
Diabetics are particularly prone to urinary tract infections (UTIs) because hyperglycemiaAbbott Diabetes UK-What Makes My Blood Glucose Rise? causes sugar to spill into the urine, and that sugary urine, while still in the body, becomes friendly to bacterial cultures. Since another symptom of hyperglycemia is excess urination, all the tissues of the urinary tract are being frequently bathed with this sugary bacterial cultureCat Clinic of Greensboro-Feline Diabetes. Urinary tract infectionsDiabetes Mellitus-Petplace.com can also cause polydipsia and polyuria. In addition, a UTI can be a complication to diabetes since infections tend to cause hyperglycemia; hypoglycemia is also possible when dealing with infectionsHypoglycemia in Dogs-Petplace.comHypoglycemia in Cats-Petplace.com. The bacteria can migrate from the bladder to the kidneys causing Kidney infection if bladder infections are left untreatedIncidence of bacterial cystitis in diabetic dogs and cats at the time of diagnosis. Retrospective study for the period 1990-1996-Tierartzlische Praxis: Ausgabe K Kleintiere/Heimtiere-1998-Abstract in English The best prevention for this vicious circle is regulating blood glucose as best you can and treating the UTI when it becomes apparent. This is usually done with antibiotics. Recurring UTIs in diabetic cats can often be a sign of poor regulation Purina One Cat Care-Diabetes Mellitus. UTI's can often be hiddenDetection of Occult Urinary Tract Infections in Dogs With Diabetes Mellitus-Journal of the American Animal Hospital-2002 (called occult infections), with no clinical signs and normal-looking urinalysis results. Urine culture may help detect these hidden infectionsRetrospective Evaluation of Urinary Tract Infection in 42 Dogs with Hyperadrenocorticism (Cushing's Disease) or Diabetes Mellitus or Both-Journal of Veterinary Internal Medicine-1999. Some dogs have chronic urinary tract infections with no evidence of it in their blood glucose levelsBeyond Insulin Therapy: Achieving Optimal Control in Diabetic Dogs Drs. Fleeman & Rand-U Queensland 2005. Recurring urinary tract infections may be the first 'alert' regarding an underlying disease or condition. The 2003 study link below of 100 dogs who had various recurrent urinary tract infections found that 71 of them had other diseases or conditions which would make them more prone to having UTIs. Those who had their predisposing disorder(s) AND their urinary infections treated were much less likely to suffer recurrences of their urinary problems than those whose UTIs alone were treatedPersistent Urinary Tract Infections and Reinfections in 100 Dogs (1989-1999)-Journal of Veterinary Internal Medicine-2003Candida spp. Urinary Tract Infections in 13 Dogs and Seven Cats: Predisposing Factors, Treatment, and Outcome-Journal of the Americal Animal Hospital Association-2003. Need discussion of symptoms, treatment, and the effect of a UTI diet on a diabetic diet. Further Reading *Wiki cases-Feline UTI * Other sites that discuss UTIs here, here, and here. *Recurrent UTI as a sign of poor regulation. *How UTI Treatment can lead to Candida Fungus-North American Veterinary Conference-2004 *Pet Education.com-Drs. Foster & Smith-Urinary Tract Infections *Acute Cystitis in Cats-Petplace.com *Wiki cases--Canine UTI *Findings indicate that UTIs are common in dogs with diabetes mellitus, Cushing's disease (hyperadrenocorticism), or both diseases. *Beating Persistent UTIs-North American Veterinary Conference-2003 *Recurrent Cystitis in Dogs-Petplace.com *Acute Cystitis in Dogs-Petplace.com *Dog ear infection *Pancreatitis in dogs *Ivermectin for dogs *How long are dogs pregnant *Why do dogs eat grass *Purina dog chow coupons *This abstract provides a good thumbnail regarding diabetic pets and UTIs. *Information about symptoms & treatment of UTI's/Chronic Uti's in both cats and dogs. *Diabetic Cats & Dogs and Cranberry Juice for Treatment/Prevention of UTIs--Dr. Jennifer Fry *Incidence of Bacterial Cystitis in Diabetic Dogs & Cats at Time of Diagnosis-Tierarztlische Praxis-Ausgabe K/Kleintiere/Haustiere (Translated into English)-1998 *Management of Urinary Tract Infection WSAVA 2005 *Treating UTI's in Cats & Dogs-North American Veterinary Conference-2004 *Troubleshooting Persistent Hyperglycemia in Treated Diabetics--Microbial Infection--WSAVA 2008 Category:Infections Category:Other conditions and procedures Category:Complications Category:Vicious circles References Category:InfectionsCategory:Other conditions and proceduresCategory:ComplicationsCategory:Vicious circles